Team DARK: The Beginning
by xXHawkeye1337Xx
Summary: The lone rogue, yearning for the life she could never have. The hunter, stalking the ultimate prey. The swordsman, aiming to prove his skills. And the princess, trying to escape fate. These four will survive confronting theirs and each-others' pasts, and fighting for their futures...or will they?(May change to Rating:M later on. T due to violence/swearing.)
1. The Offer of A Lifetime

**Special thanks to Raziel12 for inspiring the idea behind this story. OC's included here will be Holly Alanos and Dante Infurneau, as well as two new OC's, Rachel D'Arcy and Leo Kazaar'a. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:(I Do NOT own the name, studio, programming, characters, or plot for the animated series RWBY. Said items are owned respectively by Monty Oum, Director, and producer RoosterTeeth.)**

**(D. Gray-Man is owned by Katsura Hoshino, Madman Entertainment, Funimation, and TMS Entertainment((Studio)) All rights to the series are reserved to said parties. I own only OC's and the plot of this particular story.)**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Chapter 1: The Rogue.**

Holly refused to meet the stranger's eyes as he walked alongside her. Her heart thudded in her chest, and if she didn't know better, she could swear it was loud enough to be heard over the crowd. The faunus girl stole a quick glance at him, taking in every feature at once. A patch over one eye, red hair, and a black and white coat. A small hammer was strapped to his thigh, and for a moment she wondered how it could possibly be a weapon.

Realization hit her like a brick to the head. It was none other than Lavi Bookman, one of the youngest graduates of Beacon Academy to date, and as such, a highly skilled Hunter.

So when he caught her glance and responded with a smile, she wondered why he was walking beside her. He probably could have killed her if he'd wanted.

"You know, you're pretty cute for an infamous terrorist." He said suddenly, smirking. Holly chuckled, feeling the pit in her stomach growing. So he _had _been sent after her.

"Well, you're pretty scruffy for a world-famous Hunter." She retorted, enjoying the almost annoyed look on his face. Lavi sighed and reached into his pocket, removing a small Scroll and beginning to read from it.

"You've been running for a long time, Holly. 3 years without any friends or family to help you can really stink. Especially when you're running from 13 assault charges, 10 counts of armed robbery, and 4 counts of….murder."

The last word hit Holly like an actual brick. She looked down, ashamed. It had been the worst mistake in her life, and it had gotten her friends killed. That one moment of pride had let her guard slip.

It had gotten her sister killed.

"What do you want from me?" Holly snapped, hands clenching into fists. She tried to ignore the way her voice had cracked, shooting Lavi a glare. The red-head leaned down, since he was a good 2 inches taller than her, and spoke low.

"I want to help you. I know who you really are, Number 13."

Holly froze, the color draining from her face as a shiver ran down her spine. She clenched her teeth and fixed a stare on Lavi.

"How do you know about my number?" Came her quiet but angry reply. A threat. Lavi handed her the Scroll, which displayed a picture of a large building on-screen. Holly curled her lips in confusion.

What's this?" She asked, tapping the screen to pull up information.

"The headmaster of that academy would rather not allow you to fall into the wrong hands. He's offering protection, and a combat education. You could start anew, Holly. Or you can keep running, wait for them to catch you. And I hate to put ugly pictures in your head, but you do know what they'd do to you, right?"

Holly handed him the Scroll, nodding. She felt bile rise in her throat as years' worth of memories bubbled to the surface. Holly cringed, almost able to see the crisp white sheets, the hypodermic needles filled with god-knows-what, the scalpels and tools.

She lifted her arm and pulled her shirt sleeve down, revealing the Italic print on her wrist.

_**XIII**_

She felt it throb, then hunched in pain as the pain flared in her chest. Holly reached into one pocket and pulled out a small tin container. She fished out a small pill, and swallowed it dry. Lavi put a hand on her shoulder, looking solemn.

"Did I mention we can provide you with the medicine?" His lips turned up into a smile, and Holly briefly noted that he hadn't lied to her once during the whole conversation.

Her sister had taught her to tell when people were lying.

Holly looked down, feigning interest at the spot between her black combat boots as she considered it. She couldn't deny her interest in his offer. It was everything she'd hoped to find, right there on a silver platter. But what was the catch?

"What does this headmaster want in return?" Holly whispered, downing another pill and putting the tin away. Lavi smirked, inclining his head down the road. Holly followed as he walked and explained.

"There ain't a solitary thing that he wants as payment, except your promise that you'll keep yourself under control at the academy, and that you'll graduate…What do you say?"

Holly looked forward, thinking. A small airship was parked on a landing pad just ahead of them, with two men in suits standing on either side of the door, worm-like earpieces hidden. Lavi had been totally honest, and his offer was…perfect.

Could her life finally have some semblance of normalcy? Could she finally stop running? She reached under her coat, wincing as her fingers brushed against the bandaged wound on her side. A would-be assassin had cut her at a coffee shop. She'd never face that sort of threat again.

She could make a new start, and she could be safe.

Not to mention he had enough information to put her away for life.

"I'm in."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**


	2. Dante's Combat Exam

**Hellooo~ Hawkeye here, bringing you the 2****nd**** of 4 introduction chapters for my new story, Team DARK. Some of you may already know my OC Dante, so I'm sure you'll be interested in getting right into it, eh? Alrighty then, here we go!**

**Disclaimer:(I Do NOT own the name, studio, programming, characters, or plot for the animated series RWBY. Said items are owned respectively by Monty Oum, Director, and producer RoosterTeeth.)**

**(D. Gray-Man is owned by Katsura Hoshino, Madman Entertainment, Funimation, and TMS Entertainment((Studio)) All rights to the series are reserved to said parties. )**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Dante tapped his fingers against his jeans leg as the woman looked over his transcript. He took a deep breath, nervous despite his confidence earlier in the morning. He stood in front of a blond woman seated at a desk in Beacon's main office, his patience running short. Dante had waited almost two hours to get into the office, and another 30 waiting for the woman, Mrs. GoodWitch from the gold plaque on her desk, to finish reading over his transcript.

"Well, Mr. Infurneau, you've got all the requirements for enrollment, as well as some notable recommendations from your teachers in Atlas. All you need to do now is pass the entrance exam. Report to this address-" She handed him a small card,"-And you'll be tested alongside other students applying for scholarship. Be there by 10 o'clock sharp."

Dante nodded, and bolted from the room. He ran down the hall, vaulted over the railing of the stairs, and crashed through the double doors into the open air. He'd spent years' worth of training for this; Beacon Academy. He wouldn't let his chance slip away.

20 minutes later, Dante sighed in frustration, this time waiting outside the combat examination building. Every few minutes, a new group would go in, just as another was leaving. He noticed, however, that some of the exiting groups were smaller.

"Anybody who doesn't pass leaves the building." The girl in front of him said. She turned her head, focusing a pair of amber eyes on him. "A couple 'a guy's ran out crying earlier." She said, shrugging. She was an inch or two shorter compared to his height of 6'1'', with long blonde hair and a thin frame.

"That would explain why so many are leaving, I guess." Dante said, attempting to swallow the sudden lump in his throat. The girl laughed.

"Those are the ones who messed with their transcripts and couldn't actually make the cut for scholarship. As long as you're legit, you should be fine."

Dante smiled and nodded. He still felt nervous, but not as much so. He looked the girl up and down. She was wearing a midnight black leather jacket, navy blue pants, and black combat boots. She stood with slightly laid-back posture, leaning slightly more on her right leg. Strapped to her back was a tall, pitch-black metal staff and a curved blade folded at one end. He guessed it to be either a halberd or a folding scythe. The girl tapped her foot impatiently, jamming her hands in her pockets. She turned back to Dante.

"Geez, any way I can get in there before I die of old age or what?" She said drily, getting a chuckle from him. He shook his head, throwing a hand out to gesture towards the long line.

"Not likely. There are a lot of people here. Still, I can imagine that most of'em will be gone before long." She leaned to the side, giving a low whistle as her eyes widened. "You think so?"

He shrugged. "One can hope…Um; mind my asking your name?"

"Not at all, I'm Holly." She said, holding out a hand for him to shake.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Dante." He took her hand and shook it, surprised by how firm her grip was. She was stronger than she looked. She noticed and grinned, gesturing to her weapon.

"You gotta have a lot of muscle to lug this thing around. But it's lighter than it looks." Holly narrowed her eyes and turned around, looking confused. Dante lifted a puzzled eyebrow.

"Is something wrong?"

"No…..but for a second it sounded like someone called my name-"

"I'm looking for Holly Alanos and Dante Infurneau!" someone called. Holly and Dante peeked around the tall boy in front of them, eyeing the person who walked down the line. He wore a black coat and a pair of white gloves. Holly turned to Dante wearing a similarly confused look to his own. She lifted a gloved hand and gave a slight wave, flinching backward when the boy dashed down to them. He gave a warm smile, and held an arm out.

"Hi. I'm Allen Walker. Come on, you guys have top priority entrance today. I'll take you up front."

Holly and Dante exchanged a wide-eyed look as Allen walked away. They followed him, both amazed. He was one of the top-5 Hunters in all of Vale, and the youngest to ever graduate from Beacon Academy at 15. Allen led Dante and Holly inside the building, holding up a finger as if to pause.

"We have to wait for my partner. She'll be giving you your exam, Dante. As for you, Holly, I'll be administering your exam." He turned to look at them, and then burst out laughing at the shocked looks on their faces.

"Ha-ha! Don't worry; you guys have some pretty outstanding records, far as I'm concerned. I'm sure you'll do fine." As Allen finished, a girl wearing a similar uniform to his walked out from behind a previously closed door, scribbling on a clipboard. She looked up and grinned. Her almost greenish hair was tied into two high pigtails.

"If you'll follow me, Mr. Infurneau, We can begin your examination. My name is Lenalee Lee."

"Follow me, Mrs. Alanos." Holly held her hand out for Dante to shake again, smiling. He took it, nodding to her as she walked away.

"Best of luck to you, Dante." She said, waving as she followed Allen. Dante smiled and returned the wave, turning back to Lenalee. The name was very familiar to him.

"Aren't you…" He began. She put a hand to her chest, smiling.

"Yup, I'm on the same team with Allen. He was my partner at Beacon, and he still istoday. Aside from that, please follow me. We've got to be quick since there are a lot of people here today."

Dante nodded as Lenalee pushed the door open. He strode through after her, immediately taking a step down. The staircase was right up against the door, leading far down to a doorway. Dante's thoughts wandered as he walked, nearly stumbling on the second step. He cast a quick glance over his shoulder. Holly's name had seemed familiar somehow.

"Alright, here we are." Dante stepped through the door at the bottom of the stairs, eyes widening as he took in the large domed room. The entire thing was plain, gray concrete, but it was extremely large.

Lenalee set the clipboard down against one wall, and pointed to the opposite side of the room.

"To be fair about it, we're going to start off with the both of us on opposite sides of the room. Whenever you're ready."

Dante nodded, reaching into his vest and producing a small gold cube. He tossed it and caught it several times before pressing the small round button on the top. The cube let out a shrill sound like an alarm before splitting itself apart, cubes seeming to infinitely pour out from the center. A hilt and pommel formed first, then a tall blade. Dante swung it experimentally, as if it weighed nothing at all.

"Dimension-Weapon. A part of the Type-49 series, yes?" Lenalee called, admiring his buster sword. Dante chuckled, nodding as he leaned the weapon on his shoulder.

"My father and I designed the Type-49. I got the idea one day for a highly customizable, style-variable weapon. The result was the D-cube Type-49. It caters to the user's personality and sense of style, as well as being extremely light and adaptable."

Dante crouched, one arm hanging loosely as he locked his gaze on Lenalee.

"So, your father is Mr. Heidrich Infurneau, CEO of Heidrich Experimental? I can imagine you've had tons of combat training, so you'd better not disappoint me."

Dante flashed a grin. He felt his heard pound in his chest, felt his weapon vibrate as it hummed, already charging its ranged laser attack. Dante burst forward, bringing his weapon around his shoulder and down. Concrete ripped away from the ground as the beam carved a path straight for Lenalee. Green light erupted on her legs, signaling that her weapon had activated. She easily knocked the beam away, jumping into the air and hovering.

"Heh." Dante smirked up at her, holding his sword low. The blade separated into a series of linked chunks, slithering across the floor like a snake.

'A whip. Didn't I say it was adaptable?' He thought. Lenalee dropped down, spinning into her descent. Dante somersaulted backward, narrowly avoiding Lenalee's downward plunge. The impact had created a giant crater in the floor.

_Graceful as a butterfly, but with all the destructive power of steel….._Dante thought, remembering the article he'd read about her before. He stood up straight, cracking his neck and reverting his weapon to its buster form. He balanced it on his shoulder as a bead of sweat trickled down the back of his neck.

Lenalee stood up in the center of the crater, grinning at the look of obvious nervousness on his face. Dante had only one thought. As it crossed his mind, he lowered himself into a crouching stance, holding his sword with the blade behind his back.

'Well, at least I'm going to get my ass kicked by a _**cute**_ girl….'

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**XD Aaaand that's number two! Chapters for the two remaining OC's should be up sometime in the next two weeks. Cheers!**

**(Also, I hope at least ONE of you guys found the ending line funny. :P)**


	3. Death of a Master: Rachel's Test

**Hello, all! We've got another trailer for Team DARK: The Beginning, coming right up! So, without further ado, let's go!**

**Disclaimer:(I Do NOT own the name, studio, programming, characters, or plot for the animated series RWBY. Said items are owned respectively by Monty Oum, Director, and producer RoosterTeeth.)**

**(D. Gray-Man is owned by Katsura Hoshino, Madman Entertainment, Funimation, and TMS Entertainment((Studio)) All rights to the series are reserved to said parties. I own only OC's and the plot of this particular story.)**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_2 years ago…._

Rachel rapped three times on the door with her knuckles, and clasped her hands behind her back. Soft footsteps sounded on the other side of the door as she waited in the dimly lit hallway, and the door opened. Her master rubbed sleep from his eyes, his bushy, graying hair messy. He adjusted his glasses on his nose, and cocked an eyebrow at Rachel.

"Rachel? My goodness, what has you up this early? It's 5:30 in the morning."

Rachel tilted her head slightly, confused. "You told me to show up as soon as I was awake, Master Tiedoll. You were going to teach me to master my aura."

Tiedoll blinked and peeked around the doorway and into the hall. It was dark and empty. He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Alright then, my pupil. Meet me in the gardens in 30 minutes. I need some time to prepare."

Half an hour later, Rachel emerged from her bedroom wearing her tight black pants, cyan blue jacket, and gray boots. She reached the door to her family's home, and slid it open slowly and carefully as she slipped on a pair of fingerless blue gloves. Rachel rushed out and around the side of the house, to the wooden gate that lead into the expansive backyard. She threw the lock on the gate and pushed it open, not caring to close it as she jogged across the yard. She slowed when she reached the koi pond in the center of the yard, watching the two fish that swam in it circle each other.

_Yin and Yang. _She thought. Rachel smiled as she remembered her father teaching her about that. Balance, harmony, and tranquility, all of them taught beside the pond. He'd even used it to aid her in honing her skills with her bow, Fulmen Arcus.

She kept her pace, slowing again as she approached the neatly trimmed hedges that led into the garden. Rachel pulled her turquoise hair back as Tiedoll came into view, sitting in the center of the garden, painting the mountains off in the distance on a canvas. He turned slightly as Rachel approached, flashing a quick smile before resuming his painting. Rachel was used to it, and passed the time waiting for him by removing her bow from the case at his feet and checking it. Rachel tested how taut the drawstring felt, adjusted the sight protruding from the side of the bow's body, and even mimicked nocking an arrow.

"Have you been practicing with your semblance?" Tiedoll asked, not looking at her. Rachel drew the bowstring back again, and concentrated. She felt a familiar shift in the air as her aura formed a translucent blue arrow. Sweat trickled down her brow and her finger slipped from the bowstring, the arrow dissipating into thin air.

Tiedoll put a final dash of paint on the canvas, leaning back to survey his work. He turned to Rachel, seeing a look of disappointment on her face.

"Rachel, come here." He said, nodding his head at the painting. Rachel slowly walked over. As she had expected, he'd captured the mountains beautifully, and had even added the outer fence of the garden, for an over-the-fence-view effect.

"It's beautiful, perfect, just like always." She said, sounding bitter. "Totally opposite from me."

Tiedoll chuckled and shook his head, then lifted something beside his chair. He set up a canvas beside his own, and handed Rachel a brush.

"I want you to show me your aura, Rachel. Just paint with whatever colors you like. Mix some of them, if you want."

Rachel nodded, taking Tiedoll's paint pallet. She was surprised to see mostly blues, and even a small blotch of gray, on the paint. Rachel took the brush and dabbed the gray-ish paint first. She made gentle strokes with the brush, eyes focused on the canvas, and mind focused on projecting her aura. She felt a slight tingling on her skin and her hand changed its motion.

"I'm done, master." Rachel said. Tiedoll leaned over his students' shoulder, smiling and nodding in approval.

"That's very good Rachel. A huge improvement over the last one." He said. Rachel's mouth twitched up in a smile as they both looked at the painting. She'd painted her aura like a spiraling wave, mixing the light and dark blues with gray. In the center, there was a small unpainted circle, representing what Tiedoll had told Rachel was the "center" of ones' aura.

"Now, try to use your aura with your bow."

Rachel stood on the far side of the garden, bow held at arm's length, body turned sideways. She pulled the bowstring back, her hand trembling. The arrow flickered into existence, but brighter, and appearing more solid. Rachel looked down Fulmen Arcus' sight, and let the arrow fly. It sailed high into the air and exploded in a cloud of blue smoke.

"How…?" Rachel began. Tiedoll held up a finger, and gestured to her painting.

"To control one's aura is to know it. You must know your own strengths, weaknesses, and most importantly, you must know your own mind."

She beamed at Tiedoll, knowing just as well as he did that she'd made progress. He gave her a look that she had never seen before…Was it respect? Admiration?

Pride?

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_A year and a half later…_

Rachel gripped her master's hand as he lay in the hospital bed, an IV connected to his arm. He stared straight up at the ceiling, despair on his face. He returned the grip weakly, coughing as he tried to speak.

"Rachel….I've made arrangements for you to attend Beacon Academy. Ugh….You will study….there. Kanda will take you."

Tiedoll looked past Rachel, eyeing his older pupil, who leaned against the doorframe, looking away. Although he never would've said or shown it, Tiedoll knew how much it hurt Kanda to have to be there.

"Master…." Rachel began. Tiedoll tried to laugh, but it sounded a lot like a weak cough.

"He never wants to show anybody what's going on under that armor of his. Take…..Take good care of him, Rachel…."

Rachel's eyes widened. She pulled his hand to her chest, trying and failing to will away the tears in her eyes. "Master Tiedoll!"

His body relaxed and his chest stilled. Rachel shook her head as his head lolled and his lifeless gaze moved toward the window, out at the mountain range he'd grown so fond of painting. The monitor next to his bed had flat lined, and nurses rushed into the room, shouts and the shuffle of feet added to the shrill, steady beep of the heart monitor. Rachel stood from the side of the bed and walked to the door, stopping in the frame beside Kanda.

"Let's go." She said, monotone. Kanda followed her with his eyes as she stepped into the hall and began walking. The Hunter followed with his feet seconds later, when Rachel had walked clear out of sight. He jammed his hands in his pockets, focusing his eyes forward and making sure to not look back.

But that damn old man was still on his mind. Kanda saw the images flash behind his eyes; Tiedoll playfully scolding him for taking his training too seriously, discussing paintings and artists that Kanda never cared about, and lastly, giving him his weapon, the katana he kept sheathed on his back at all times.

Kanda finally caught up to the turquoise headed Rachel, matching her step for step while occasionally casting a sideways glance. She looked…..disinterested. Almost bored, in fact. He crushed the sense of worry that crept onto his face, keeping his eyes forward for a full ten minutes.

The pair finally reached the elevator that would take them to the landing pad on the roof, where their airship had landed not an hour before. As they stepped in, Kanda felt uncharacteristically nervous. Rachel pressed the button labeled 'RF' for the roof. The girl said nothing as the small yellow numbers above the elevator door ticked by, until it dinged. The doors opened to reveal the landing pad, and the airship docked there.

The rear loading door opened as they stepped out of the elevator. A man emerged from the ship, dressed in a clean business suit and pants. His black shoes were spotless, and his hair was pulled back into a tight, slick ponytail. His brow furrowed at he took stock of Rachel's slumped shoulders and emotionless eyes. She walked past him and into the ship.

"Rachel?" He asked, extending a hand. She walked just out of his reach and into the ship. He turned to Kanda, confused.

"Kanda….wha…." Kanda looked down at the ground, then back up.

"He's gone, Mr. D'Arcy." Kanda said. Francis D'Arcy frowned as his shoulders hunched.

"What….You, you can't mean, he's….he's dead?" Francis frantically looked from Kanda to the elevator, terror clear on his face. Kanda almost cringed. Almost.

"…We should leave. Come on."

Kanda entered the ship, leaving Francis standing on the roof, tears beginning to streak down his face as he let out a groan of despair.

Inside the ship, Rachel pulled her knees up and kept them tight against her chest as some of the crew rushed out to get her father on board. Rachel felt a sob rising in her throat as she heard her father curse at the crew. He mumbled something about wanting to see the Master, but was cut off by his own sobbing.

"You promised you wouldn't leave me…." Rachel whispered. A pair of pitch-black boots approached from her left, and someone sat down against the wall beside her. Rachel turned with some degree of shock to see that Kanda had seated himself beside her. He looked….._odd._ Rachel couldn't place it, but he was wearing an expression she'd never seen him express before.

"Rachel."

As Kanda spoke, it finally dawned on Rachel. There was a twinge of sadness in the katana-wielder's voice. He turned, staring into her greenish-blue eyes with his dark brown.

"He made the same promise to me, you know."

That was all it took. Rachel collapsed against Kanda's shoulder, wrapping her arms around him and crying her eyes out. Kanda rolled his eyes and looked away, but his mouth still twitched upward in a smile as the warmth from her body spread on his side. Something about her face and her arms closed around him…..he felt oddly _right._

As Rachel's sobs quieted and she began to relax, Yuu Kanda felt something he couldn't remember ever feeling, not even once.

But he wasn't about to admit it.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Rachel lifted her bow, immediately nocking and firing an arrow. Her opponent, Lavi, easily deflected it with his hammer. Rachel fired arrow after arrow, keeping the pressure on her opponent and circling him. He sported a cocky grin as he easily batted each one away.

"C'mon! Kanda always spoke so highly of you! Show me what you're made of!" He shouted, spreading his arms wide. Rachel grinned and reached into her quiver. She removed a red-tipped arrow with a much larger head, and nocked it against the drawstring. Lavi rolled his eyes and prepared to block again when he noticed the turquoise-haired girl tilt her bow just a touch downward. His eyes widened when the arrow lit ablaze upon release, then exploded not a foot away from him. Lavi flew backwards, rolling to stabilize himself. He crouched, squinting to try and see through the cloud of dirt and dust that Rachel's explosive arrow had created. Suddenly, she charged through the smoke, a pair of curved swords held at her waist.

"Whoa!" Lavi exclaimed, unprepared as Rachel unleashed a torrent of quick slashes. The hunter dodged and blocked attacks, waiting for an opening. He felt sweat trickle down from his forehead as Rachel continued her assault, one of her swords clipping some of the longish hair that hung over his right eye.

"You told me to show you what I was made of, this is what you get!" Rachel shouted. The archer dropped down and kicked at Lavi's ankle, sweeping him off his feet. He yelped in surprise as he went down, groaning as his head collided with the concrete.

As his eyes blinked open, he became aware of the arrow aimed at his nose. Lavi choked out a surprised laugh as Rachel stood over him, her twin swords connected to form her bow. She held the bow string back with her thumb, grinning down at Lavi. The hammer-wielder regained some of his composure and swallowed, opening his mouth to speak.

"You pass." He squeaked out.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**The next introductory chapter'll be for our fourth and final member of Team DARK; Leo Kazaar'a.**


	4. Brothers Forever

**Team DARK: The Beginning Introduction four: Leo Kazaar'a **

**This guy is one lean, mean, huntin' machine! No, really, he's actually a pretty cool guy. Enjoy!**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**2 years ago…**

"Do you think we'll ever make it to Beacon, Leo?"

Leo looked with his eyes at the boy he'd come to call a brother, Ashton. He was a faunus, a fact made clear by the floppy dog ears atop his head, and the canines that hung out of his mouth and over his bottom lip. They were lying down on the hill that had come to be their favorite hangout spot, overlooking their entire town, and the combat school they'd attended for the last two years. Leo slightly shivered as a breeze drifted over. He decided that he'd have to bring a jacket next time. His long sleeved black tee and pants weren't enough.

Leo rolled onto his stomach and crossed his arms, using them as a rest for his chin and he shifted slightly, considering what his answer would be.

"We'll get in, Ash. We just have to work harder. We've already forged our weapons, and we're getting better at using them every day. We'll get into Beacon Academy no problem. Just you wait."

Ashton nodded his head and sat up, lifting his legs slightly and resting his elbows on his knees. He sighed tiredly, which was unusual. Leo narrowed his eyes, lifting his head with a stern expression.

"Ash."

He friend didn't even look at him. "Yeah?"

"You…..you're not thinking about joining the White Fang, are you?" Leo asked. He swallowed, trying to ignore the obvious tremor in his voice. Ashton froze, his body still as a soft breeze washed over the hill. Several moments of silence passed before the faunus locked eyes with Leo. He opened his mouth, hesitating a slight second before he could respond.

"No….I….that recruiter I told you about keeps bugging me. I told him I'm not joining, but he won't take no for an answer-"

Leo had suddenly stood, closing the distance between them in a single stride. He crouched down, one hand on Ash's shoulder.

"Don't let him bully you, Ash. Matter of fact, call me the next time he shows up, and we'll both kick his ass. I don't care how much 'influence' he has in the crime world. " His eyes hardened, and he stared into Ash's warm brown eyes with his own set of peach yellow orbs, squeezing Ash's shoulder lightly.

Ashton set his jaw and nodded, awkwardly shifting his gaze over to the view town. Leo followed his gaze, his expression softening as the afternoon sun painted the town a faint gold. Leo sprawled out on the grass, closing his eyes and extending one fist. Ashton did the same, bumping his own fist with Leo's as they lay quietly. It had become their ritual to do this, at least once a day. They hadn't failed to perform the ritual once in the eight years since they'd first met.

"Brothers forever." They said in unison, smiling brightly. The sun slowly set on the horizon, bathing the hill in a light bronze glow as Leo inhaled and closed his eyes.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_1 years and 7 months later…._

_Brothers forever…..What ever happened to that promise?_

"Dammit!" Leo shouted, his hands pressed on top of one another over Dani's chest. The girl was silent, blood coating her light pink shirt, leaving a horrid stain. Leo pressed down over her heart over and over again, ignoring the gunfire around him. His eyes roamed over her body, looking for any sign of life; the movement of her fingers, even a twitch, or maybe the rise and fall of her chest. Leo swore again, lifting her head into his lap. He felt her neck with two of his fingers, searching desperately for a pulse. His eyes filled with tears. Nothing. He wiped the blood running from his forehead away with the back of his hand, exhaling a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

His heart constricted at the blood that had begun to pool beneath her. Leo set the dead girl down, trailing his fingers down her cheek.

_Why this? Why now? Why….._

Leo looked up with hate-filled eyes at the answer to that question. Ashton, the boy he'd called a brother for nearly all his life, stood calmly at the front of the room, a gun clutched firmly in his right hand, and a pair of battle Sai's holstered in the belt at his waist, one on the left and right. Ashton wore the White Fang uniform, the familiar wolf imprint with a claw mark etched in red just below his left shoulder. The otherwise white breastplate of his armor was stained with red spatter.

"You….." Leo began, rage boiling as he stood, unwrapping himself from his dead friend. Leo felt another stab of pain as that word rang in his mind. He'd wanted more than friendship. He'd come to love Dani, and now….his closest friend had taken her away?

Leo unclipped Nova Axis from his belt and lifted it, looking briefly over the weapon. At first glance, it looked like a simple weapon. The handle was made of wood, long with a slight curve at one end, and the dust chamber fixed at the top of the handle supported the blade. The sharp steel curved downward and over the wielder's fingers, with a small hook curving outward at one end for parrying.

"You remember when we made our weapons?" Leo asked coldly, tracing a finger along the runes etched into his weapon. He spun the chamber and angled the axe across his body, the dust chamber over his shoulder. It slowed to a stop on red, sending red dust through the runes on the weapon. Ashton tensed, lifting the gun and aiming between Leo's eyes. The two former brothers circled each other, like two predators competing for dominance.

"What do you mean?" Ashton answered with his own question, stepping over Dani's body and swallowing the growing lump in his throat. Leo smirked, seeing the trepidation in his former partner's eyes.

"We all made them together. Brainstormed ideas, designed them, even forged them. But it didn't end there. We hung out, celebrated each other's birthdays, talked about our problems! We were all good friends. And now-" Leo gestured to the destroyed classroom, the desks and chairs overturned, some broken and bent. Several bodies lay on the ground or were against the wall. Blood coated the walls and floor.

"-you throw all that away for some terrorist group!? I wanna know why, Ash! Why you threw away everything you had! Why you, my brother, stabbed me in the back when you promised you would watch it! Why, dammit!?"

Ashton was silent. After a moment of hesitation, he threw the gun across the room, pulling his Sai's from his belt. They glowed a light orange as Ash's aura flowed into them. Leo dashed forward, raising his axe and swinging at Ash's head. The faunus ducked and kicked Leo in the chest, sending him staggering backward. Leo bit back a shout as he glared daggers at Ash.

Ashton gave Leo a cool, deadly calm look. "I was tired of it, Leo. You know not everybody wanted me here. The teachers, the other kids; they all saw me as a lesser being. And I saw it in you guys too. The occasional glance, or hushed words when people thought I couldn't hear them. I was sick of being treated like a suspect. "

"We never had any suspicions! We were worried, dammit! And even if we were suspicious, that still doesn't give you the right to murder your friends!" Leo bolted on, holding his axe low by his side and swinging upward. Ash blocked and trapped the blade of Leo's axe between the hooks on his weapons, gritting his teeth as Leo pushed against him with all his anger and might. Leo grinned. Ashton had forgotten about the dust. The blonde axe-man turned his face away as the dust in his weapon exploded outward, sending Ashton flying over the cracked desk at the front of the room and into the chalkboard. The faunus gasped as his body collided with the hard surface and fell to his knees.

"You were my brother!" Ash spat. He jumped to his feet and vaulted over the desk, launching at Leo in a blur. His feet connected with the axe-wielders chest and sent him flying backward into a chair. The wooden furniture broke on impact from the force of Leo's fall. Ashton strode forward with the pace of a predator, spinning his Sais fast enough to create a low whistling noise. Leo had barely propped himself up before his chin was met with the front of Ashton's boot, knocking him onto his back.

"Emphasis on 'were'" Leo spat, venom dripping off of every word. Ashton curled his lip in disgust before dropping to one knee beside Leo. He drove the blade into Leo's shoulder and twisted. Watching in grim satisfaction as the blonde writhed and screamed in agony.

"Brothers…..yeah right." Ashton said with finality, ripping his weapon out of Leo's shoulder. The blonde groaned and pressed his hand over his bleeding shoulder, teeth clenched to keep him from crying out.

Ashton stood and began walking away, until Leo shouted at his back, "You're leaving now? After everything you've done, you're just gonna run off with your new terrorist buddies?"

Ashton stood in the doorframe, one hand resting on the wood frame as he kept his back to Leo. He exited into the hallway without replying.

Leo huffed in anger. "Fine! Run away! Just you wait, you backstabbing coward! One day I'll track you down Ashton. And when I do, I'll rip you limb from limb!"

Leo dragged himself to the door, his vision beginning to blur as blood continued to seep into his shirt. The last thing he saw before he passed out was a flash of green light, and a woman by his side…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Leo stood on the top deck of the transport airship, his arms resting on the railing as he stared blankly at the Beacon cliffs, far off in the distance. A woman strode up to the railing and stood beside him, her hands clasped behind her back. The two shared a silence before Leo broke it with a sigh. He turned to see the woman he'd expected. Long dark greenish hair pulled into two high pigtails, and her team's uniform black coat. He hadn't really needed to look anyway. The loud clanking of her boots on the deck had made it clear that it was her.

"Something you need, Lenalee?" He deadpanned. Lenalee shot him a knowing glance, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I want you to be noble about attending Beacon. Don't let revenge dominate your life, Leo. You're a good person." She said the last part more softly, barely audible. Leo separated his gaze from her to the far-off cliffs. Lenalee let her hand fall to her side and began walking back inside, a small smile coming to her lips. Maybe she'd gotten through to him.

"I'm gonna be noble about attending Beacon." Leo called, stopping Lenalee dead in her tracks. She was about to start inside again when he stopped her.

"You saved my life, Lenalee. And you helped me make peace with what happened that day. But that doesn't change the fact that Ashton Seikon needs to die. And he will. I just need to wait."

Lenalee almost shuddered at the sheer malice dripping off of Leo's voice. His hands were clenched on the railing tightly, and he reached down to unclip Nova Axis from his belt. He held it up, examining the weapon. Lenalee shook her head and strode up to the automatic doors that led from the deck into the main passenger cabin. They slid open with a hiss, and closed as she stepped across the threshold. She sighed in satisfaction as the warm air inside the ship sent a comforting shiver up her spine. She considered going back outside and dragging Leo in, but the strawberry blonde would probably make a fuss.

Lenalee gave a resigned sigh as she strode past a boy who was vomiting into a garbage can. She curled her lips in slight disgust.

'Well….at least I won't have to deal with him.' She thought blissfully, making her way over to her seat.

It would be a long ride to Beacon.


End file.
